Seven Deadly Stories
by AnimeFreakMonster
Summary: A series of stories full of suspense and originality about each evil doji . The stories are inspired by " 7 Deadly Sins " songs by the Vocaloids. Complete :)
1. The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka ( Jealous )

Sitting on a corner of Enbizaka is a young boy and his little tailor shop. Long black hair and rosen eyes . A sweet boy with great skill in his discipline . He's well known throughout the neighborhood.

However, something has troubled him as of late and that would be how unfaithful his lover was.  
"Even though he has someone special like me, he never comes home…"

"How untrue can he be?"

Even so, I must devote myself to the task at hand. I grip my sewing scissors fiercely.  
These scissors of my creators's may be quite old, but the more you sharpen them, the better they cut.

Today the town is serene and peaceful .It's calm and pleasant just like usual.  
I spotted him at the main street on this fine day,  
But that boy beside him " Exactly who is he? "

The boy looked gorgeous in that red kimono . With emerald eyes and a lovely smile , he immediately enchanted the man .The sight of those two walking together sickened me, so my response was to turn on the spot and flee.

Even so, I must devote myself to the task at hand. I grip my sewing scissors fiercely.  
Heartbroken with cheeks soaked by tears of sorrow,  
I tailor the kimono diligently.

Today the atmosphere is strangely tense .It seems a murder has put the town on edge  
This time I saw him idling nearby the bridge  
But that boy beside him "Exactly who is he? "

I wanted to ease that depressed look off his face,  
But the angelic haired boy was there, consoling him. That green sash looks truly stunning on him With those sparkling golden eyes , looking at him with concern. Touching his face with his beautifully shaped fingers .Ah, I guess that's the type he has a preference for.

Even so, I must devote myself to the task at hand. I grip my sewing scissors fiercely.  
Eyes red and swollen from all the tears that were shed , I tailor the sash laid out in front of me.

The town has become even more restless overnight, for another crime seems to have broken out.  
Today I recognized him at the hairpin might that boy standing next to him be?

He bought a yellow hairpin for that darling boy who was too young to be suitable. Outstanding blond hair and a delicate smile .What in the world was going through his head? He really has no decency, how shameless!

Even so, I must devote myself to the task at hand. I grip my sewing scissors furiously.  
Strange, did my scissors used to look this way? Like always, I've worked hard again today.

At long last I've finished work .If you still refuse to return to my loving side where you belong,  
then I suppose I'll have to come searching for you.

A scarlet kimono with an emerald sash aureate hairpin, delicately worn  
With these, I'm now the type you like .What do you think? Aren't I beautiful?

Today the whole town is in a panic .This time, it was a man that had fell victim.  
There were 4 who have been victims. All in the past couple days, how very sad.

Besides that, he was acting so dreadful.

"Good afternoon, it's a pleasure to meet you." He spoke as if he were talking to someone new,  
Like I was a complete stranger.

Even so, I must devote myself to the task at hand. I grip my sewing scissors shakily.  
These scissors of mine are now dyed crimson red.  
The more you sharpen them, the better they cut.

Author's Note:

The story is from " The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka" by Megurine Luka , "The 7 deadly sins" series : Envy

I thought it would fit Jealous so I said " Why not make a fic about it ?! "

There are going to be more fics about the other evil dojis , so stay tune !

Characters:

The tailor shop owner – Jealous

Unfaithful lover – Yamato

Red Kimono boy – Ultimo

Green sash boy – Vice

Golden Hairpin boy – Rune

Please review !


	2. The madness of Lust ( Desir )

**Author's Note :**

The madness of duke Venomania by Gakupo represents Lust of the 7 deadly sins .

The "evil" boy - Desir

The best friend - Service

Miku , Luka , Meiko - good doujis

The '' savior '' - Vice

OK , hope you'll enjoy it and thank you sooo~ much for reading my story and reviewing it ! You're the best !

Enjoy !

* * *

It's another night, doujis running coming to see me . Such a pretty sight, waiting there for me

smiling away, what you do like any other day.

Take me by the hand, let us dance the night away. He wanted my soul, I signed away my life to him. Power in my hands, was what he gave me.

They look into my eyes, doujis listen really easily .Taken by surprise, they fall enchanted by my rozen colored silky hair and my divine smile .

"Powers by the demons were given to him, just for charming us , the good and pure ones. He was luring lonely doujis to the mansion, for only the lust"

"Bringing us one by one he chose doujis , and we gave him all our was building up a harem"

Poison hidden by the libido, so tasteless . Pleasure hidden inside the blade, each time it cut through , death was set, my blood and my sweat, mix in harmony , but then later on they'll shine a deep purple .

Once my plans progress to get these pure ones undressed ,never nonetheless, there's no use to escape from my madness .Fragments of my past, I would like to burn it all away , throw away my shame, and let it decay .I want to forget, the person that I used to be .People used to laugh, and make fun of me .

I took him by the hands, the magnificent blue hair floating gently in my vision , as I laid my sweet and simple plan . Giving him a kiss, was my one only wish .Yes, he was the one, my friend since we were both so new to this world .All he did was laugh, and make a fool of me.

"Day by day, plenty of us came to him from all over the world .One by one, all of us got lost as his evil plan unfurled "

"Perfections got entranced by him and they also lost their minds too .Soon we didn't even know what to do"

The libido dying in darkness falls plentiful .Infinitely, passion spreading, without an ending

Real or trick? We're making it stick; we know how to be new and fresh, we're making humanity cry and bleed .Hating God, yet making love like fallen angels .Here, the King of the Night, it's the madness that I always felt right.

Just another day, another douji less than grace, showing me his face, the dark silky hair pleasing me to the fullest with his gleaming golden eyes I give a little dance, for my harem prance.

"Come into my arms, I promise I won't cause you harm. Showing you a smile, I'll make it worthwhile"

Suddenly I feel, a pain so sharp and unreal seeping through my vest, I bleed from my chest

Just a douji searching far and wide for his enemy to burst . He found out about the mansion where he heard a "devil" dwells .Dressing up so beautifully so his and the "devil's" path would cross .

"And once we are face to face, I'll send him right back to hell"

Pierced by sin, I feel it within, as I start to fall , feeling weak, I'm losing my streak, it's nothing at all. Death was set, my blood and my sweat, mix in harmony , but then later on they'll bleed a deep purple . Death invoked, my arts had all broke, and I'm suffering

The doujis I kept, awoke and all left, they've vanished from me .As I breathe, the last one to leave, was none other than…

He turned back to look, my one and only friend . As he walked away, bidding to me her "Adieu"

Please just stay with me

I haven't even said

"**I love you**"


	3. Gift from the Prince who brought sleep

Please sleep with this gift of can sleep well with this gift of mine.  
I am Prince Paresse who brings eternal repose, just so that you can be happy forever...

Although it was a politically-motivated marriage, I nevertheless loved you.  
You're an good-for-nothing player drowned in your lust, but I actually loved you from long ago.  
You are merely after the wealth of a doctor's son, and even that's fine by me.  
You've forgotten our promise made when we were little, and that's fine, too, as long as I get to stay by your side.

I can bear no longer to watch you stressed out everyday, so let me give you a really good medicine. It will give you sweet dreams, and recuperate your worn body.  
It's a present from me.

Please sleep with this medicine of mine. You can sleep well with this medicine of mine.  
I am Prince Paresse who brings eternal repose, just so that you can be happy forever...

Everyone has some kind of worries, including my father, my mother, and everyone in the town.  
For the sake of every insomniac awake at night, I will make a sleep medicine as my gift to them.  
As soon as you're plunged into your dreams, you can forget your cruel reality and unrequited thoughts .In your crib, just like a little baby, close your eyes, and let go of everything.

Everyone after drinking my gift has become happy, every single one.  
I, the only one not sleeping, in their stead,  
Have obtained freedom and wealth.

Please sleep with this poison of mine. You can sleep well with this poison of mine.  
I am Prince Paresse who brings eternal repose, a man seeking after hope...

In those days when I was used like a decorative doll,  
I was already broken a long time ago, so I wanted to destroy all.

It's a very powerful medicine. Its effect will stay in you forever.

Now it is finally time for me to sleep.  
I'll now change from Prince Paresse to Sloth itself...


	4. Son of Evil ( Orgullo )

''So , shall we start ? ''

There was once upon a time in another place , an evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
and the ruler was a man so mean , a cruel prideful prince that no one ever changed

So many furnitures littered his abode , his loyal servant likeness surely showed  
Josephine was what his horse was named. All the riches of the world is what he had claimed.

''If you're short on money that's no fearful thing , just take it from those who you dangle on a string . To those who feel that they want to bring me down , You'll just tidy up my gown''.

''Now, bow to me!''

Evil flowers steadily bloom with an array of colourful doom, but the weeds who feel that they want to stay

''They'll just die and and feed me the same anyway''

The prince held a love for the price of blue , the long dark hair and beautiful rosen eyes amazed the man. Unfortunately , he wasn't much of his fan .But instead he chose his neighbour's son .

The one of green who's eyes shone like gold and hair enchanted every sight.

The prince knew this and was filled with rage .He called the minister locked in his cage  
and said in a soft voice to not be heard :

"Make sure the green country is badly stirred."

Houses of the people were burned to the ground .So many voices would no longer make a sound  
The people who had suffered so much pain didn't get pity from the one who'd slain.

"Oh, it's tea time."

Evil flowers steadily bloom with an array of bloodied doom .  
Even though the flower is so very refined , the thorns had driven it's garden to decline.

To defeat the prince was no easy task , but the people could no longer wear their mask  
Like a flock of birds they were led by a red boy mercenary into the nigh. His eyes shone like emeralds from so much emotion .

All the anger that had built up over the years , now consumed them without any fears  
But the army was battered from the green war. Their attacks were not much of a chore.

Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court, the servants ran away as time was short  
The prince would not pose a fight and he was finally captured in the night

"You're such a disrespectful man!"

Evil flowers steadily bloom with an array of funest doom  
How the paradise that he made for himself put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf.

There was once upon a time in another place an evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
And the ruler was a man so mean, a cruel prideful prince that no one ever changed.

He was to be punished at three o' clock when the church bells resounded a tock  
The person who was once royalty was bored in jail with no loyalty.

At the time that eventually came the church bells to him sounded rather lame  
Without looking to faces of the crowd said he with eyes in a shroud

"Oh, it's tea time."

Evil flowers steadily bloom with an array of colourful doom  
Now the people speak of him without a second thought

''That son of evil had received what he sought''


	5. Edile,evil eater

The castle that smells of rotting, lying deep in it's hallways , the Last Supper that will soon begin again as always . Foods on the table that no soul should ever be dared to dine.  
And a tiny little boy smiling and eating them all up just fine .

This small boy was referred to as was once the greatest Epicúreo Señor and then he decided to break the limits far beyond that . Now the worse food others wouldnt touch is where he's left off at .

"Always respect and honor him, pay tribute to our great Edile . Every food that exists today, they are all made only for him."

" I'll eat up everything that's in the world until I feel that the emptiness inside me is gone .  
The poison shining a sleek deadly blue is the very best spice for a main course dish.  
Eating up all of every single thing to the bone. If it doesn't satisfy me, then I'll bite into plates  
If it's a delicious meal, then my tongue is blissful,but wait until I decide at the end of the supper "

Once again, in fact 15th, his personal chef had appeared .He asked him the same question he always heard .

"My Prince , would you please let me take some time off for a break?"

Really, what was he doing, making the same useless mistake

" Always respect and honor him, pay tribute to our great Edile . Anyone that dares betray him, they will end up paying the greatest price. "

" I'll eat up everything that's in the world .Today, the menu is to be made especially special  
The hair that's shining a sleek wonderful strong pink is the perfect topping for a salad hors d'oeuvres . Eating up all of every single thing to the bone .If that's not satiating, then I'll eat "another" .

"Oh, my dearest young man, my butler standing there ,please let me no longer wonder what you can taste like . Youre long black hair and shiny pink eyes shure seen delicious ! "

After he ate all he did, his castle was then quite hollow .There was no one or anything left for his to swallow .Even then, he still wanted more, even if he ate so crude .The ultimate level of the horrible-both-ways type food .

" If I can't eat, then I'll be mad ! "

" I'll eat up everything, every bit that's in the world .When there was nothing left, I happened to look at my hand .Just in time to save me, I thought and gave a grin."

"There's still something left that I haven't eaten yet ! "

The most horrible-both-ways food is Edile .

" Eating it fresh, oh yes, I don't care that I'm eating me .Now I know the taste of everything that's in the world .But now nobody will ever know what I can taste like ! "


	6. Judgement of Coruption ( Avaro )

Once in the Union State of Evillious, there was a man who raked in personal profit from the governmental court. His name was Avaro , also called the "collector" by the later generations.

"Now let the trial begin."

The judiciary system is so tainted here,that a defendant's charges are based solely on the level of his wealth.

Laws, justice, litigation, judgment, plaintiff, defendant, innocent, guilty .

I, the Master of the Court, seek after not justice or righteousness, but money.

Hearing, witnesses, indictment, dismissal, cross-examination, defense, prosecution, summons

Even if it's the most atrocious scoundrel, as long as he pays up, I will gladly spare him.  
After all, money makes the mare go.

I couldn't care less about their looks, age, ethnicity, or gender.

Bribing, false evidence, bribery, false indictment, deceit, power, pack of scoundrels, corrupt officials

What's important is whether or not they have enough money.

That's all that matters.

Money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money

Your life is in my hands. If you wish to be spared, then cough up the coins!

That's right, your charges are at my discretion, at the mercy of my judgment of corruption.  
If you truly wish to be saved from the swamp of false charges, then hand over more of that money!

I need money  
to cure my friend's taken away voice. I can't stand the look of my long silver haired friend . He used to sing so beautifully !

Accident ,untreatable, hope, magic, a friend

Once I have assembled seven vessels of deadly sins, my wish will surely be granted.

Contract, devil, collecting, vessels, revival, regeneration, necessary, cost

At today's court, too, where misgivings unfold, the evildoers snicker while the innocent weep.

That's right, your charges are at my discretion, at the mercy of my judgment of corruption.  
In order for my own long cherished wish to come true, I must continue wielding my gavel of injustice.

A vicious general who slaughtered countless innocent people,of course should be sentenced to death.  
However, I was bribed into proclaiming him innocent.

The people's outrage brought forth an uprising. That general was killed anyway,  
and his dead body left in the wilderness to rot.

An internal unrest broke out in France. The man's brutally murdered body  
was discovered in his backyard.

The brunt of the rage, however, is directed at me, and the people set my house ablaze.

Oh, my beloved friend ,as long as we're together, there's nothing to fear.

In the remains of my burned-down house, you'll probably find  
the lonely corpses of two good friends...

When I have come back to my senses, I find myself alone at the gate to the netherworld.  
Am I going to Heaven or Hell? The one deciding that will be the Master of the Hellish Yard.  
His golden eyes staring right at me and his hair looking like a coat of darkness would have been terrifying to anybody.

"Even if it's the most atrocious scoundrel, as long as he pays up, he will be spared.  
After all, money makes the mare go, even in Hell."

Smiling, I whisper into the Master's ear:

"I'll never hand over my money to the likes of you."

Immediately, my body is plunged through the gate, and falls towards the bottom of the abyss.

That's right, your charges are at my discretion, at the mercy of my judgment of corruption.  
Therefore, I will not allow anyone to judge my sins. I will not approve any judgment against me.

That's right, some time in the future, I will once again gather the fragments of the deadly sins into my hands. By that time, Hell will probably have become a Utopia for my best friend and me...


	7. The Last Revolver ( Rage )

Santa gave to me a revolver with live ammunition  
I directed it at you who was standing before my eyes

Farewell, my dear

If we could just start overI'd at least want to go and see the fireworks of the Summer festival together with you again .Sorry, I know that kind of thing is impossible now because from the beginning we were very different all over

Under the sakura tree you met the "evil" me .

You were a person on the side of "justice"

But still, I came to like you

Although this is not my first time to shoot a person ,for the first time, I wonder if I'll fire

while crying .Everything is going wrong because of me, so please don't give me such a kind

face !

In Spring we fell in love. In Summer we made many memories  
On an Autumn night we became one .In Winter I am told that everything is ending

I cock the firing hammer with my finger on the trigger . My index finger trembled a little  
I said "Sorry" at the end .

You in the end said...

If we could just start over I'd at least want to go and see the fireworks of the Summer festival together with you again .Don't worry because we'll surely meet again soon .

"Let's be together forever"

We would always say that


	8. Scrissor Douji ( Vice and Ultimo )

I'm sorry Ultimo, I can't tolerate it anymore . If you want to curse, just curse our master, Yamato .I was glad to have a brother like you at the beginning .We practiced fighting together and we got along pretty well.

Thanks for telling me

" I want to become strong like you, Vice ! "

However Ultimo, you're so mean. You stole master away from me didn't you ? He choose me first, and then he fell in your trap .You lured him in your arms.  
I was always the one to love master, is master tired of me ?  
If I have to share my exclusive master, I'd rather have no brothers …

Good bye, Ultimo. It's all your fault.  
I want to take back my master .  
You use your body and little scratches to get attention and allurement, don't you?  
You fight clumsy on purpose.

It's not fair ! Its unforgivable!

Why do you try to steal master away from me?  
I liked you, but you hated me and I felt that.

I took a pair of scissors and then go to your charge room where you sleep.  
I'll cut the cable and let you sleep forever. However my hands are shaking and what's this ? Tears ?

His eyes slowly open and he smiles ?!

"I'm so glad to see you my brother, you haven't come in my room for a long time  
What will you teach me today ? I do appreciate you being my beloved brother !  
Your powerful and strong-willed and the best doji in the world !"

JUST KIDDING !

What's this pain in my chest? It's so bitter sweet. The one I thought was close to me, showed me his true self. I stumble to the ground and close my eyes. Now I can forever sleep …

Hey Vice, your duty is over !  
I want master so badly , I would do anything including killing my very own brother  
Now master is mine exclusively !


End file.
